


Planned Christmas proposal

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Harry with the help of his family and friends, plan a proposal to propose to his long time girlfriend hermione on Christmas eve day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Planned Christmas proposal

Title: planned Christmas proposal   
Author: Damonsgirl23   
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 379  
Ship: Harry x Hermione   
Summary: harry always wanted to propose to his girlfriend Hermione. He decides to have help doing it on Christmas eve.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters nor make money from them. I merely borrow and from time to time. The story and plot are my own.   
Author’s note: for harmony and co Christmas advent contest. 

Harry was with his guy friends and his Godfather Sirius coming up with ideas to propose to Hermione to show her how much he loves her. Since they started dating since being out of Hogwarts and surviving the war with her always being there for him.   
He turns to see where his girlfriend is at, he noticed her talking to their alie and friend Draco, since him and his parents switched to their side. And helped them defeat the dark side in the second war.   
He trusts her with him, knowing nothing will happen unlike Ron who he once trusted. Who he had called his friend before his betrayal. He noticed Hermione turning to smile at him and walk towards him after talking to Draco.   
Hermione wonders after the advice she got from their friend Draco, on how to accept Harry’s proposal if he asks her to marry him. Knowing she loves him with her whole heart, and never wants to let him go.   
He decided based on the advice to figure out a way to propose and just go through with it. He walked towards Hermione with everyone they love and care about watching with her smiling at him. He knelt down on his knees with his family’s ring in his hand looking up at her, he said,   
“on this Christmas eve day would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me Hermione?”  
Hermione looks at him with a smile and tears in her eyes, she grabs him by the shoulders gives him a kiss, and said, 

“yes Harry I will. I love to marry you always and become your wife and be Mrs. Potter.”

Harry put his family ring on her finger kissed her and everyone including his Godfather congratulated them. And gave them hugs and kisses to prepare for their wedding this year.


End file.
